Ragna the Bloodedge (Canon, Composite)/Muhammedmco
Summary Ragna the Bloodedge (The Crimson Grim Reaper) is a playable character in the BlazBlue series and is the main protagonist of the its C series games (from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger to BlazBlue Central Fiction, unofficially dubbed as Azure Saga). He returns in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as a playable character and as one of the four main protagonists. A SS-Class criminal hunted by the world-spanning government, the Novis Orbis Librarium. He bears a powerful weapon called the Azure Grimoire. As a child, his orphanage was destroyed in a great fire caused by his younger brother Jin, possessed by the spirit known as Yūki Terumi (when he’s still in possession of Hazama Honoka’s body prior being separated in Chrono Phantasma event), who cut off his right arm and disappeared alongside having their younger sister Saya kidnapped by Terumi. Ragna survived thanks to the timely intervention of the vampire Rachel Alucard, who grafted the Azure Grimoire into his new arm. After undergoing training under the legendary hero Jubei Mitsuyoshi, Ragna set out to use his power to destroy the N.O.L. in revenge. His arrival in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi has led to a chain of events which threaten the balance of the universe. In Calamity Trigger timeline where Noel Vermillion (who happens to be one of Saya’s halves) never existed, Nu-13 successfully emerge with the Black Beast within Ragna, separating while being jumped to the pit of Cauldron, sending them the new past of the current timeline, followed by Ragna’s dying younger brother, Jin, who eventually becoming Hakumen in that new timeline. As Ragna return to the past, he still have remaining memories to prevent the Black Beast destroying the past, and directly being responsible for the gathering of Six Heroes, with his timeline’s younger brother Hakumen is its leader. However, Ragna is displeased that Nine made a fatal mistake for recruiting Terumi via temporary brainwash, which will eventually lead her downfall in the future. As the supposed true sixth hero, or more say, the unofficial seventh hero, Ragna sacrifice his life destroying the Black Beast and being honored as the hero Bloodedge, right after he gave Jubei (when he was known as his last name Mitsuyoshi) his old Blood Scythe, which eventually being inherited directly to the current timeline’s Ragna. No matter which timeline where Ragna exist with the power of Azure, the lament magic from Celica Ayatsuki Mercury, Nine’s younger sister is revealed to be the source of negating the movements and powers of his Azure infused right arm and eye. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C | Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Ragna the Bloodedge, "Grim Reaper", "Good Guy", "Bloodedge" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid), Wanted Criminal | Possibilities of the BlazBlue Multiverse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Self-Sustenance (type 1 withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Mid-High, Low-Godly over time; Scales from the life link, which thanks to it, was capable of reconstructing Nu's body after it fell into the edge without a soul which is stated to erase anything from existence), Transformation (Can transform into parts of the Black Beast), Blessed (via Amaterasu), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Presence Concealment (Has possession of Concealment Ars Magus), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Fear Aura (His presence scared Mai and Platinum), Soul Manipulation (Azure Grimoire can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Azure Grimoire is capable of reacting to Murakumo Units), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Has a life link with Nu, is also the Central Fiction, the never-ending nightmare of Amaterasu), Statistics Amplification (Scaling from Lambda who can amp herself with IDEA Engine), Perception Manipulation (Just standing near him made Litchi sink into a pit of darkness), Absorption (Absorbed the IDEA Engine), Air Manipulation (Capable of blowing people away by bursting), Immortality, Resurrection, Healing and Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly, possibly higher; Was able to erase Terumi's entire existance despite his numerous immortalities and absorbing Noel which he stated would help him survive Doomsday was also stated by Izanami that he could be able to kill Noel, was able to inflict wounds on Jin that not even Celica could heal, is also capable of killing Death itself), Limited Reality Warping (If the corrosion from Azure Grimoire continues, it will eventually cause rupture to other phenomena), Power Nullification (Used IDEA Engine to reverse Mu's smelting process), Existence Erasure (Erased Terumi from existence in Azure Horizon), Attack Reflection (Reflected Izanami's absorption back to Noel), Resistant to following: Transmutation (Despite not being a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Able to tank Bolverk), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies), Statistics Reduction (Able to fight in full power while in Seithr snow, which reduced the power of squadron zero members), Fear Manipulation (Can fight Azrael without being affected by the Fear), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Sealing, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Has possession of the IDEA Engine, which while unstable, gives resistance to Phenomena Intervention), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Gravity Manipulation (Can resist Imperator's gravity pin), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from said effect), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Capable of using Azure Grimoire while within Celica's vicinity and when Kushinada's Lynchpin was activated), Precognition (Terumi couldn't read him), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything to a spiraling chaos), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Unaffected by strikes from a Nox Nyctores | Dream Manipulation (Consumed many of the character's dreams), Intangibility (Phased through Kagura's strikes) | Same as Before, plus Self-Sustenance (type 2 and 3 the need to for sustenance due to being a being made of seithr), Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (The Black Beast can paralyze anyone within its vicinity), Memory Manipulation (Wiped Jin's memories blank with his mere presence despite having the Power of Order as a defense mechanism), Resurrection (Via Self-observation), Regeneration (Mid-Godly via Resurrection), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Can passively create Seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction, and deteriorate bodies), Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Transmutation, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Has the Black Beast's power, which is stated to be a cauldron gone haywire and Cauldrons are capable of these abilities), Teleportation, Life Manipulation, All of Arakune's abilities | Same as Before, plus Fate Manipulation (Azure weaves all fates together and stitch it as it desires), Causality Manipulation (The Azure can manipulate cause and destiny), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Became Possibility itself), Nonexistent Physiology (No longer exists as an individual), Creation, Reality Warping and Probability Manipulation (Can create all the possibilities from the people's dreams), Omnipresence (Became Possibility itself) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Channels a portion of the powers of the Black Beast, which even in its weakest, is regarded as one of the most powerful beings in the series. When Ragna was on the verge of transforming into the Black Beast, he became powerful enough to nearly kill Central Fiction Jin with collateral damage. Note that Ragna was not even using the full power of the Black Beast at that time) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Ragna himself stated that his existence would cause the world to stop advancing, and it was due to him being the Black Beast) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Created a timeline that was beyond the control of Amaterasu and Takamagahara. The latter is made with the sole intent of being the replacement for the Master Unit, is capable of resetting an entire timeline for an infinite number of times, and the former can keep the Doomsday going which will turn the entire world, alongside the infinite possibilities, into nothingness. The True Azure is acknowledged as the most powerful force in the series, transcending even Phenomenal Intervention, with Amaterasu being inferior to it) |'Low Complex Multiverse level' (Fought System XX alongside Ruby Rose, Hyde Kido and Yu Narukami, where System XX's reality warping was stated to be way worse than Phenomena Intervention, and her energy was compared to the Azure. Ragna was also the one to give the finishing blow to her) Speed: At least FTL (Faster than the likes of Noel, who can dodge Tsubaki's light. Is able to react to Take-Mikazuchi's laser, which is this fast) | At least FTL (Is channeling the Black Beast's power, which could react to Take-Mikazuchi) | Omnipresent (Became Possibility itself) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with System XX, who doesn't perceive time linearly, as she's announcing and talking to different people through different points of time and space at once. Created phantom field while in neither 4 separate space-time continuums but in the place of what looks like a void) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class M | Class M | Immeasurable | Immesurable (Can overpower System XX) Striking Strength: | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverae level | Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman; fights whole armies without tiring, and can take multiple stab wounds and lose his arm and still stand up. Limitless with Blazblue and Black Beast. Range: Extended melee range with Blood-Scythe. At least tens of kilometers with energy attacks. Planetary with the Black Beast's power. Standard Equipment: His sword, Blood-Scythe, Azure Grimoire, The Idea Engine and True BlazBlue. Intelligence: Above average; an expert in combat, though he usually doesn't strategize unless it is necessary, preferring to leave such to others. Weaknesses: Ragna is short-tempered and easily provoked. Loses the ability to use his right eye and arm when in close proximity to a ChronoPhantasma, such as Celica A. Mercury. Has consistently poor luck. Key: Base/Channeling the Black Beast's Power | As the Black Beast | With True BlazBlue | Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Drive: Soul Eater: As Ragna was born without a drive, his Azure Grimoire bestows upon him the drive Soul Eater. Soul Eater allows his seithr-based attacks to marr the opponent's soul itself, feeding upon it to restore his own vitality. The Azure Grimoire itself functions like a cauldron, giving Ragna a virtually infinite supply of seithr. * Hell's Fang: Dashes forward, delivering a black seithr-infused punch, he can follow this through with a stream of seithr in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads forward. * Inferno Divider: Ragna performs an uppercutting slash sword hilt first, knocking his opponent into the air. He can follow it up with further uppercuts, punches, and slamming his opponent to the ground. * Gauntlet Hades: Ragna jumps, then delivers an overhead strike of two whirling, black seithr-infused hammer fists to his opponent. He can follow this attack with a kick. * Dead Spike: Ragna swings his sword upward along the ground, creating a rolling wave of dark seithr on the ground, it resembling one of the Black Beast's heads. In some cases, this attack can simply manifest as a large spike in front of him, shaped like one of the Black Beast's head, instead of a rolling wave. When his Grimoire is activated, he creates a much larger spike, and can follow it up with another seithr strike similar to the followup from Hell's Fang, albeit larger. He then can finish it with a sword slam sending a massive wave of dark seithr onto his opponent. * Blood Scythe: Ragna leaps forward, then extends his sword into a scythe to perform an overhead swing on his opponent. Can be done while in the air. * Not Over Yet: Grabs a prone opponent, holds them in the air, and delivers a punch to their gut. * Belial Edge: Ragna brandishes his sword, then performs a diagonal attack bladefirst, hitting multiple times. * Nightmare Edge: Drags out his sword from above his leading shoulder, falling straight down from above with both hands on the sword for a slamming slash of darkness, with Ragna swinging the blade behind himself upon landing. Can follow through with an additional blow that sends a wave of energy. * Carnage Scissors: Performs a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip. * Devoured by Darkness: Ragna's hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches the opponent, lifts them up over his head and bombards them with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness. * Darkness Fang: Can only be used while his Grimoire is active. Ragna dashes forward with a seithr infused punch. If he manages to hit the opponent, he will then grab them, holding them in the air and creating an explosion of darkness. * Inferno Eradicator: Can only be used while his Grimoire is active. Ragna performs an upward swing, then performs an enhanced version of Inferno Divider, hitting the opponent multiple times and sending them up into the air. * Black Onslaught: Ragna unleashes the power of his Azure Grimoire. After a short charge-up period, performs a reverse-grip upward swing. If it connects, Ragna goes berserk, unleashing a massive combo of brutal scythe swings before transforming the Blood-Scythe into a black hole-like void of darkness that rips an opponent apart; to conclude the attack, Ragna reclaims his sword and performs one final stab that causes the target's physical form to disintegrate into nothing and completely annihilates their soul, leaving only a trail of black seithr feathers floating in the air. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 1